kalaan_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Kalaan
The Order of Kalaan, is a relatively small empire located at the junction of the Namadii Corridor and Rago Run in the Galactic North-Western Mid Rim. The Order was founded by Darth Miritis and Darth Rayahk, in 3639 BBY, after a premonition of the end of the Sith Empire came to the latter. While small at first, after the invasion of the Eternal Empire, many citizens on the fringes of the Republic and Empire fled to the vastly unheard of Order of Kalaan. This lead to the Asylum Years, where rapid immigration rates left the newfound empire disoriented, but also allowed for great expansion into neighbouring systems. However, with the introduction of many new peoples, disease was widespread; the Weeping Plague was the most notable, infected a large portion of the population by 3633 BBY. After several months, the plague was mostly eradicated, and in honour of the survivors, Empress Miritis I signed the Namadii Act, which was the official documentation which established the current borders of the Order of Kalaan, and the creation of the Seven Sectors. This inspired the Great Development period, in which large projects began and infrastructure boomed. Now, Empress Miritis seeks to further develop her empire through the Ministries. Important RP Pages * Territories of the Order * Timeline of the Order * Lore Terms * Customs, Courtesies and Styles of Address * The Ascended Sith: Religion of the Order of Kalaan * Laws of the Order History ((WIP)) The Imperial Throne The figures selected as ruler among the Order of Kalaan were the men and women that sat at the top of the government's hierarchy. These men and women were titled as Emperor or Empress, holding the immense responsibility of leading those that served them. Sovereigns of the Order of Kalaan # Her Imperial Majesty, Darth Miritis I, Empress and Founder of Kalaan. Imperial Family # His Royal Highness, Grand Prince Balinn Gelvan. The Council of Kalaan The Council of Kalaan is the legislative body of the Order. While the Empress has the authority to decree laws alone, the Ministers are often looked upon for counsel and governing activities and affairs. The men and women that sit on the Council have earned their position through demonstrating remarkable loyalty and skill over the duration of their varying careers. Each Minister is assigned one of the Order's six Ministries to manage and lead, and has undeniable jurisdiction over the allocated Ministry and Sector, until death, resignation, or relieving of duty by the Sovereign. Each member of the Council holds one of several titles depending on their designated sphere of influence and the code they follow. There are currently six seats on the Council of Kalaan, pertaining to the six ministries of the Order. The defined ministries are: State, War, Sith Philosophy, Intelligence, Science, and Production. Current Members * Her Eminence, Darth Rayahk, Prophet of Kalaan and Minister of Secrets''.' * Her Excellency, Darth Denna, '''Minister of Intelligence * His Excellency, Moff Kelmado Holcomb, Minister of War. * His Excellency, Darth Santificus, MInister of Sith Philosophy. * Her Excellency, Chancellor Rebexi Kerrigan, Minister of State. Hierarchy of the Order/Conquest System As part of the Great Development, Her Imperial Majesty has initiated a competition to the Sectors to compete for Imperial Favour. The Ministry that conquers or develops the most to expand the empire are to rewarded. More details below: Points: In the Order of Kalaan, IC accomplishments are what earn you promotions, which are supported by the trials listed below. In addition to this, an OOC system has been put in place to expand the guild, expand your bank, as well as having IC implications from your accomplishments. It is important to remember that this is an RP Guild first, conquest is secondary, but the system provides incentive to compete.This is done through the game's Conquest system. For Conquest (located in your Mission Log), your primary objective is to achieve 15,000 points. For the guild as a whole, our initial objective is 200,000 points. Personal Points: These are the points used to advance promotions. * For your first 15,000 points, you receive one 'promotion' point. * Every 15,000 points after this, you will receive an additional point. * At the end of every conquest (one week), your points will be logged, and a tally created. * At the end of every conquest period (4 Conquests, or one month), the top five conquerors will receive an additional point (This excludes Ministers). * The member with the highest tally at the end of the conquest period (one month), will be given the rank 'Aristocrat', and the title 'Champion of Kalaan' for the duration of the following period. This also grants an additional point. There are no 'term limits' on this title, so long as the individual continues to achieve the top score (This excludes Ministers). * Example: ** Santificus does not qualify for the Top Five because he is a Minister. ** Tykonidus receives two points for personal conquest (30,000+ pts), one point for Top Five, and another for becoming the Champion of Kalaan. ** Belleva receives two points for personal conquest, and one point for Top Five. ** Orgaric receives only one point for achieving Top Five, despite not achieving the personal conquest goal. Sector Points: Cooperation with your Ministry is key for the Sector competition. Ministries will go head-to-head to earn the favour of the Empress. * At the end of every conquest period '''(4 Conquests, or one month), the total points earned by members of each Ministry will be tallied. There are no exclusions for this tally. The Sector with the most points earns the Favour (there will be an IC reward). * Apprentices (who do not have a Ministry) will cede their points to their master's Ministry. * Citizens (who do not have a Ministry) who participate in the conquest will have their points donated to a Ministry of the Empress' choosing (will most often be to the Ministry with the least members). '''Ranks: Points for promotion are only recommended. This is a reminder that IC interactions are the primary tool for promotion. However when an individual acquires the recommended number of points, a promotion is to be heavily considered by their superior. After every promotion, your points continue to be tallied. I.e.: if you have 4 points as an Apprentice, you will keep those 4 points when you become a Saber. N.B.: Having the recommended amount of points does not guarantee you will be promoted. You must still pass the appropriate trial. Additionally, not having the recommended amount of points does not mean that you will not be considered for promotion. Hence the recommendations. # Empress #* Four Apprentices # Prophet #* Four Apprentices # Aristocrat #* Two Apprentices # Minister #* Four Apprentices # Darth/Senior Officer #* Three Apprentices #* Requires completion of the Darth Trial. #* Recommends 20 points. # Lord/Junior Officer #* Two Apprentices #* Requires completion of the Lord Trial. #* Recommends 10 points. # Master/Lieutenant #* One Apprentice #* May have a master of Darth rank or higher. #* Requires completion of the Master Trial. #* Recommends 5 points. # Saber/Sergeant #* No Apprentices #* May have a master of Lord rank or higher. #* Requires completion of the Saber Trial. #* Recommends one point. # Apprentice/Cadet #* Requires a master of Master rank or higher. #* Recommends 0 points. # Citizen #* Base rank, find a master (if Sith) or join a Ministry (if not).